


Plan

by Kasumi_Shino



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, Plan B, best laid plans, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino
Summary: You had spent so much time planing everything...
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So I was not planning on writing another drabble so soon, but this happened. Enjoy.

Hope springs eternal is what they say, but you still knew this would happen. The front door had opened and closed about 30 minutes ago and, while there were some footfalls, everything had been quiet for at least 20 minutes. As you tap your finger on the bed, you wonder if he even noticed the very obvious trail you left towards the bedroom. Dammit, and you had spent so much time planing everything... well there is nothing to do about it. You put on the robe to cover your very exposed body parts, walk out of the room and there he is, lying down on the couch, that damned hat over his face, hands behind his head. You notice the dark blue jacket is on top of another chair as you approach him. He looks fully asleep. And so, you turn towards the kitchen with a shake of the head, thoughts of what to make for dinner now on the forefront.

Out of nowhere, you feel a hand grab yours and pull you back. With a squeal of surprise, you fall unceremoniously on top of him and feel the other arm trapping you there. You look up and notice him looking at you from under the hat, a gleam of victory on his eyes, and that dammed smirk. You frown and lift your arm to try to hit him, but of course he catches it. With even more determination you try to wiggle yourself off from on top of him, but his arm holds you steadily. The next thing you know is that his lips are on yours and that makes you stop. A chuckle rumbles from him as he loosens up and starts to nuzzle your neck, leaving soft caresses with his lips and beard. 

“I knew you'd come if I waited long enough” he rumbles against your ear, before he moves back down to your neck.

Many remarks go through head then, but as you feel his hands move, one to loosen his tie, the other to untie the robe, everything leaves your mind except that, yes, this is an acceptable plan b.


End file.
